In The World Of Rin and Sesshomaru
by 00Zero
Summary: "But it doesn't mean I will let him go unpunished," I muttered softly under my breath. An evil smirk gipped my lips. I was already in my own little world. "I will make him suffer. Oh there are so many ways to make him suffer, he he he…" RinSess


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Let's just say I am sooooo bored today. Don't even feel like lifting a finger to do anything, but doing nothing at all is so boring. I have this idea in my head for sometimes now and decided to write it out today. Hope you guys enjoy it. Review an let me know what you think :D Thanks for the read :D**

**Sorry about the grammars. as I've said, I'm lazy today.**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are so beautiful me. Please be my wife!" I said dreamingly at him. He gave me his infamous death glare, but I only smiled at him, waiting for the answer.

"Are you blind?!" came a screeching voice from our favorite green toad imp, Jaken, whom I enjoyed making his life miserable. "Lord Sesshomaru is a man!" The imp demon pointed his tiny hand with a skinny claw sticking out at me.

"Oh, he is? He's such a beautiful man. Oh well then, Lord Sesshomaru, please be my husband," I shot him another smile. His eyes narrowed dangerously at me, a silent weapon that could almost kill. Almost. However, I only smiled at him like an airhead person.

Jaken's jaw had dropped to the floor. Oh I love that sight.

"You are a man or woman? And who do you think you are to dare propose to my great lord Sesshomaru?!"

I rolled my eyes, but answered all the same. "Ho ho ho," of course, I have to open the line with a laugh before I answered him, "Me? I am an _author wanna be_, goes by the pen name **_00Zero_.** I write fanfiction for Inuyasha. My gender? Since this is fanfiction, a fantasy world, I can be a man or a woman as I please."

I smiled when I saw the expression on the little green toad face. It was priceless the way his jaw literary hit the floor.

"That's impossible!" he screeched.

"Oh, it is more than possible. I could even make Lord Sesshomaru fall in love with you," I leaned down toward him, l looking right into his eyes. "Think about it. Sesshomaru embracing you, cuddling you inside his strong muscular arms. I would make all that happen," I smiled promisingly.

Jaken's eyes started to imagine and wander to places I did not wish to know.

"Y-you can?" he asked hopefully.

I steal a glance at our silent demon lord.

I smiled playfully, "Of course I can." I could have sworn I saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a millimeter. His body tensed slightly.

I know what he must be thinking.

"But sorry, I can't give him to you." I added.

Jaken's happy face immediately replaced with a grimace and his green face turned purple from anger.

"I know it's sounds cruel, but you are just not meant to be with him. Other than with Rin, I won't give him to any other character." I made it final.

Jaken pout, tears were screaming down his shimmering large eyes. His sniffs and his nose blowing could be heard, the reaction I did not expect. I thought he would try and shoot fire from his two headed staff at me. Oh well...

"So what do you say about my proposal, Lord Sesshomaru?" I turned to face the dashing demon lord, fluttered my eyelashes at him.

He turned to look at me, studied me for a second.

"Tell me human. Why have I not already beheaded you?" He asked coldly. Truly curios.

I should be afraid, I really should, but oh well. "Oh, don't be so cold toward me Sesshomaru. You're not going to kill me because in this story, which is my fanfiction, you cannot kill me. I on the other hand can make you do anything I want you to." I winked suggestively at him.

Of course, I have made him did things with Rin. Oh, I just love those little moments. Sooo fluffy...

"This Sesshomaru will not be control. Not by anyone."

"Of course, of course. But not in my world. This is my world. I could even make yo-" I said smugly, but I never got to finish my sentence.

.

There was nothing but darkness.

.

"What happen?" I opened my eyes to the world that was a little too bright for my liking. "Have I fallen as sleep?" I looked around and saw that I was still where I was before, surrounding by, hmm… since this is fanfition and my imagination I would make it a really beautiful place, an endless field of flowers. Jaken, Sesshomaru, and Rin, who had been here this whole time but had said nothing because it was not her turn yet, were there.

"I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru even revived you! He should just let you stay dead!" Jaken grunted exasperatingly beside Rin who had come to sit beside me. I was lying down. Jaken seem to have recovered from his impossible-dream heartbroken.

"Rin! Why did you have to plead for such an annoying person's life! It would be best if this person stay dead!"

My head thumped slightly.

I was killed?

Damn!

"You kill me?!" I asked in disbelief, looking at the silent demon. He only glared back.

"How dare you kill me? This is supposed to be my fantasy, my little world. And you will do as I say!" I demanded and whined.

Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes narrowed a friction. This time, I flinched slightly. A cold chill ran down my spine.

"Silence," he said in his cold monotone voice. "Tessaiga will not revive you for the second time."

I gulped, understood his meaning.

"Fine!" the punted.

"Rin. Thank you so much my sweet Rin. You are my angel. That's why I love you so much. Please be my wife when you grow up."

Rin looked down at me strangely. Oh, right, I should be in a sitting position now. I sat up.

Sesshomaru's hand reached to grasp on Bakusai's halt.

"Oh that bastard, handsome demon, is thinking about killing me again. Just wait and see. I will make him suffer. I will give Rin to someone else and make him weep. That's right! I will make him weep uncharacteristically, hearing his deep voice howl like a lost demon. I will do anything to make him suffer. Breaking his cold heart. he he he," one of my hands came to cover my lips.

"Hm… is that supposed to be you thought?" Rin asked innocently. "Because you said it out loud."

"I did? It was, but it doesn't matter now. I want him to hear it." I stood up, I felt lightheaded, and pointed a finger Sesshomaru's way.

"You! I will make you suffer!"

"You are threatening me?" He was still wondering why he had been so patient with me.

"Of course. I will not let anyone who KILLED me get away easily!"

I felt something tucked lightly at my sleeve.

Since when did I have a sleeve to be tuck I knew not. But since this is fanfiction, let's just say I have it.

I looked down and saw a pair of adorable chocolate eyes. Oh those puppy eyes... "Yes Rin?" I asked kindly.

"Please don't give Rin to anyone else. Rin wants to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever and ever. Please don't punish Rin and made Rin suffer."

I looked deep into the pools, pleading eyes. Even the coldhearted demon Sesshomaru could not resist them.

Ahhh, forgot it.

"Okay, okay! I will not give you to anyone, but Sesshomaru," I threw my hands up in the air in a surrender gesture.

"But it doesn't mean I will let him go unpunished," I muttered softly under my breath. An evil smirk gipped my lips. I was already in my own little world. "I will make him suffer. Oh there are so many ways to make him suffer, he he he…"

I looked to Sesshomaru, who seemed less angry since the moment I promised Rin she would be with him. I knew it. He had a thing for our sweet Rin.

But he still seemed enrage.

The next moment, a lighting green whip flew my way.

Damn! That ungrateful, handsome, bastard.

I quickly dodged and grasped our pouching bag, Jaken, to put in front of me. The poisoning whip snacked after me when I changed place.

"Hey! Stop it this instant if you don't want me to… to…, wait for me to think of a threat first. What I should I use now that I can't use Rin...?" I was thinking hard.

But of course, he never listens to anyone.

This is supposed to be my world, but why the hell is my favorite character is trying to kill me? Correction, he killed me!

XxxxX

Two minutes later.

XxxxX

"It has been nice meeting you, 00Zero. Thank you for letting Rin be with Lord Sesshomaru, always." Rin bowled politely.

"Of course, of course." I could not help but smiled.

"Goodbye!" She smiled and waved as she ran after her lord and the little annoying demon.

"Hey! Let me down first! How dare you tie me upside down and hang me on a tree like this! This isn't fair. Sesshomaru come back here."

"Hey… come back here… I am the author here! Hey…"

And of course, my voice was fallen on deaf ears.

The end.

XDD

Tuesday, October 15, 2013


End file.
